


Сердце, вечность и рога

by ji_tera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, ER kuroken offscreen, Geeky details, Implied body harm, Iwaoi brand of domestic violence, M/M, Xenophobia, cause magic is never free or cheap, kinda fairytale-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Начинающий Король Демонов Ойкава околдовал и похитил Куроо. По закону жанра Кенме предстоит сносить семь пар башмаков, встретить солнце и одолеть самого себя, чтобы забрать его домой.Задротская сказка со счастливым концом.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	Сердце, вечность и рога

**Author's Note:**

> Автор слушал Мельницу «Gaudete» по кругу.

— Возьми с собой в дорогу солнце, и следуй за ним, пока не износится железная стена, пока не обрастёт листвой скала, пока не…

Кенме было всегда интересно, слышат ли себя Мастера, пока ворожат. То есть, в принципе, специально они несут весь этот бред, или так получается. Он вздохнул и наклонил голову — устал сидеть прямо. Главное он уже услышал: вероятность положительного результата высокая. Ещё удачи Яку ему по старой дружбе наколдует и зачарованный компас выдаст, а всё остальное, на самом деле, не важно.

Оторвавший наконец взгляд от магического шара Яку понял его жест по-своему.

— Не печалься, Кенма, — засуетился он, — путь долгий, но виден ясно. Я тебя обвешаю охранными заклинаниями так, что ни одна тварь по пути не докопается.

Кенма не печалился, но и возражать не стал. Так полезнее выходит.

— Дойдёшь, — продолжал Яку, — найдёшь этого придурка, и он как миленький пойдёт за тобой домой, никуда он не денется. Можешь выдать пару оплеух и сказать, что это целительные, от меня. Или ты из-за платы переживаешь? Ну, будет больно, но я постара…

Пора было его прервать, а то надумает себе невесть что, потом будет до следующей смены сезонов беспокоиться. Это Яку мог.

Впрочем, Кенма подозревал, что в сложившейся ситуации тот всё равно будет беспокоиться, что теперь ни скажи, и перестанет протирать дыры в Зеркале Уны, только убедившись, что Куро и Кенма стоят у двери своего домика в Некоме. Красной, с молотком в виде кошачьей головы. Той самой, в которую в недобрый час постучал Король Демонов.

А потом глаза у Куро стали красные, что краска у них на двери. А потом он ушёл; обнял Короля Демонов за талию, склонил голову ему на плечо и исчез во вспышке чёрной магии, такой ядовитой, что соседкина гусыня снесла тухлые яйца, а мальвы на карнизе завяли в одну ночь. 

И теперь Кенма сидел в лесной избушке Мастера, баюкая в ладонях яйцо, которое должно было работать как компас, и старался не ёрзать слишком, когда на него ложилась очередная сетка защитной магии.

К тому моменту, как с работой и оплатой было покончено, за окном совсем стемнело. Ночной лес, пусть даже и знакомый до последней осинки, шелестел недобро.

— Оставайся, Кенма. Поешь нормально.

Яку возился у котла, но, судя по запаху, на этот раз там булькало обыкновенное жаркое. У двери приткнулись два посоха с набалдашниками выпускников Академии Некомы. Рядом, задрапировав полстены белыми складками, висели две мантии — одна с красной оторочкой, другая с подшитыми на манер кошачьих ушек углами капюшона; был и пустой крючок. У одного из топчанов давным-давно была пришпилена занавеска, чтобы свет от наладонной игровой туманности не мешал спать остальным. Сегодня было не до неё — голова болела так, что руки дрожали. Влажные, только отмытые от крови пряди неприятно липли к вискам и бесили, от этого боль накатывала с новой силой. Но это было ничего. Ничего страшного.

Он просто пойдёт завтра.

Кенма свернулся на “своём” месте и закрыл глаза, представляя привычный ритм пререканий на заднем фоне. 

— Яку, — позвал он, из последних сил не давая себе погрузиться в сон, пока не узнает ответа. — А если он меня не узнает? Что делать тогда?

— Тебе виднее, — без запинки ответил тот.

Не успев даже возмутиться на такой непрофессиональный для специалиста по проклятиям ответ, Кенма заснул. Всю ночь его дыхание согревало яйцо, осторожно пристроенное рядом в гнезде из скомканной куртки.

А с утра вылупился воронёнок. Чёрный с рыжим хохолком; Кенма никогда не думал, что у ворон бывают цветные пятна, но малышу, прыгавшему по подушке прямо рядом с лицом, очень шло. Тот хватал клювом высветленные пряди и тянул так настойчиво, словно внутри билась стрелка компаса, и стекло уже не выдерживало — вот-вот вырвется и улетит. Над висками всё ещё немного саднило, зато лежать, повернув голову на бок, теперь было удобно.

Кенма перехватил пару ложек картошки с мясом из прикрытой полотенцем миски, скормил немного птенцу. С каждой секундой, проведённой в доме, он и сам начинал чувствовать нервное напряжение, жажду действия — словно ток под кожей. Так незнакомо. Может быть, даже в первый раз.

Белая мантия с ушками осталась на стене одна. Кенма оделся словно не в своё — капюшон теперь съезжал на самый нос. Не став будить Яку — пусть не волнуется лишних полчаса, — он закинул в мешок немного припасов, подхватил свой “компас” и вышел. От крыльца тянулась тропинка, при виде её птенец залился воодушевлённым щебетом. Он кружил и кружил над тропинкой, ведя за собой.

Спустя некоторое время маленькие крылышки всё-таки устали нести круглое, как мешочек с рисом, тело, и воронёнок вернулся. Пристроился отдохнуть на набалдашнике посоха, крепко зацепившись коготками за резное кошачье ухо.

— Надо тебя как-то назвать, — обратился к нему Кенма. — Как тебя зовут?

— Чирик-чирар, — отозвался тот, купая пёрышки в лучах полуденного солнца. Рыжий хохолок словно светился сам по себе.

— Знаешь, как на маги-го “солнце”? А “ворона”?

Где-то же должны были пригодиться те нуднейшие лекции о давно вымерших языках, которыми пичкали в Академии. Кенма сам себе удивился: сколько зим прошло, а вспомнил ведь.

— Вот, будешь Хинагарасу.

Воронёнок взвился с импровизированного насеста вертикально вверх, да с таким счастливым треском, словно и правда что-то понял. Чуть не врезался в сосновую ветку и спустился пониже, но энтузиазма не растерял. Он то летал вокруг шагающего Кенмы кругами, то уносился вперёд и возвращался снова.

Как в таком маленьком тельце умещалось столько энергии, Кенма был понять не в силах.

Тропинка вывела к лесной дороге, та влилась в тракт, затем снова пришлось свернуть. Дни тянулись, сливаясь в недели. Бывало, что идти дальше не было никаких сил — ноги отказывались разгибаться, а мысль о том, что завтрак придётся сначала найти, вызывала только желание лечь и лежать, пока всё не станет хорошо само собой. Иногда посещали упаднические настроения: найти хутор без целителя, остаться там, даже домой возвращаться не обязательно. Идти дальше помогала только мысль, что Куро бы обязательно пришёл за ним. И что, ну, надо же пройти это приключение до конца, раз уж начал. Так что Кенма двигался вперёд.

Порой на пути встречались деревни, и чем дальше они с Хинагарасу уходили в сторону гор, тем чаще женщины прятали детей в юбках, завидев мага. Тем больше ставен захлопывалось перед их носом. Тем омерзительнее был привкус демонической магии в речной воде. 

Люди шептались. Люди говорили о самозваном Короле Демонов, молодом и красивом, а не как обычно. Он появлялся во вспышке магии из ниоткуда, и его белые сапоги никогда не касались дорожной пыли. А по левую руку от него обычно стоял Тёмный Рыцарь в багряной мантии мага, могущественный и безжалостный. В тавернах бормотали, что его чёрные волосы стояли дыбом и искрились от магии. На рынках рассказывали страшилки, что его чёрные когти с лёгкостью пронзят сердце.

Это было очень смешно: никто из них не знал, как этот могущественный тёмный рыцарь — обыкновенный чёрный маг, вообще-то, — ноет, что в лавке снова закончилась помада для волос, или как он вздыхает, раскинувшись на кровати, не в силах читать дальше, потому что в четвёртом свитке персонажи саги наконец-то вытащили языки из задниц и объяснились, и теперь этого придурка переполняет нежность по отношению к плодам воображения ушлого менестреля.

Кенма гнал от себя досужие разговоры, но не мог не задаваться вопросами. А что если этого придурка больше нет. Совсем нет. Не осталось ни капельки. Тогда он сворачивался на ночлег под лапами самой густой ели, обхватывал себя за колени крепко-крепко и представлял, что его обнимает Куро. Иногда получалось так здорово, что он даже слышал шёпот: всю ту чушь, что обычно шептал в минуты нежности Куро, и от которой щёки полыхали от стыда и хотелось закатить глаза так сильно, чтобы рассмотреть череп изнутри. Убаюканный, Кенма засыпал, а утром продолжал путь.

Время от времени он доставал любимую зачарованную туманность — нечасто, уж слишком много маны она сжирала, — и раскладывал пасьянс. Элементы никак не хотели складываться ни в слово “вечность”, ни в слово “счастье”, только в какие-то нецензурные комбинации. Впрочем, гадание не было его сильной стороной.

У них с Куро никогда не было больших накоплений (Кенма был вполне готов признать собственную в этом вину), да и Яку смог одолжить не так уж много (вот, вот оно, доказательство — что трать деньги на игровые свитки, что не трать, их всё равно нет). Как Кенма ни старался останавливаться на постоялых дворах пореже, а кошель пустел довольно споро. И если лесных даров ему вполне хватало, чтобы не голодать, да и против сна на земле он не возражал, то желание помыться толком, случалось, пересиливало любую осторожность. 

Несколько раз Кенма останавливался на ночлег в чужих домах. Иногда поутру его провожали с улыбкой и узелком яблок на дорогу. Иногда всё было не так просто, но Хинагарасу каждый раз вытаскивал их из переделки. Когда Кенму одурманили при помощи зачарованного гребня, воронёнок тянул его за волосы и клевал в нос, пока наваждение не прошло. Когда городская стража арестовала за неуплату налога, тот нашёл родичей и подговорил их за ночь наковырять золота с обшивки статуи. Лучшего спутника нельзя было и пожелать.

В какой-то мере Кенма был рад этим происшествиям — они помогали отмерять время. Он был в пути уже несколько месяцев и, казалось, дороге нет конца.

Но вот однажды он встретил солнце.

Он сидел у дорожного камня и боролся с очередным приступом хандры (на этот раз в связи с тем, что охранные заклинания окончательно выветрились, и в тот день ему пришлось отбиваться посохом от желеобразного монстра; ну почему он белый маг?), когда рядом на корточки присел невероятно рыжий парень. Рыжий, как хохолок Хинагарасу. Такой рыжий, что и сам сиял, будто солнце. От его улыбки окатило теплом, да так, что даже ноги Кенмы в давно прохудившихся сапогах, казалось, согрелись. “Возьми с собой солнце,” — отдавалось в голове эхо бормотания Яку, — “и следуй за ним”. До этого Кенма считал, что имелся в виду Хинагарасу.

Разница была, впрочем, невелика. Парень-солнце оказался человеческой копией воронёнка, да и направлялся он со товарищи в ту же сторону.

Кенма был абсолютно уверен: осталось немного.

Они встретили Куро в первый раз, и сердце сковало отчаянием. Безжалостно наносящий удар за ударом тёмный рыцарь не мог быть его старым другом.

Они встретили Куро во второй раз, и уверенность облекла сердце Кенмы бронёй. Их отряд… Да что там, их группа приключенцев была так слаба, что должна была оказаться размазана по стенам. Не в первом бою, так во втором. Но они все были живы. Потрёпаны, обожжены, изранены, и то не сильно. Где-то там под маской тёмного рыцаря пряталась неизменно добрая душа.

Но как же её вернуть?

Кенме не пришлось думать над этим вопросом самому — решение пришло с неожиданной стороны. Стоило их группе оказаться в тронном зале Короля Демонов, как Хаджиме разбил боевое построение, промаршировал вперёд и выдал Ойкаве подзатыльник. 

На долю мгновения, на полсекунды в лице Короля Демонов промелькнуло что-то… Не человеческое, нет, но что-то обыкновенное. Хаджиме тоже это заметил, и прежде чем Король успел что-то сказать, прошёлся латным кулаком ему по рогам ещё раз. На этот раз эффект был заметнее, но всё-таки пришлось повторить. 

В конце концов, всё закончилось хорошо. Смешливый, хоть и слегка сконфуженный, парень-полукровка утащил “Ива-чана” за руку в сторону подземелий за принцессой Юи. Остальные так и остались стоять посреди постепенно светлеющего тронного зала.

Яку был прав во всём. Специалист по проклятиям, как-никак. Теперь Кенма точно знал, что ему делать. Он подошёл вплотную, встал на цыпочки и притянул Куро к себе. 

Поцелуй вышел совсем не страстным, и даже не романтичным. Не трагическим и не наполненным счастьем. Простое прикосновение губ к губам, мимолётный обмен теплом, ежедневный ритуал. Так они целовались на пороге, прежде чем разбежаться на день по своим делам, так они целовались по утрам, когда Кенма, ещё не проснувшись, пробирался к умывальнику, так они целовались, когда один был погружён в книги, а другой проходил мимо. Сто тысяч первый поцелуй после ста тысяч таких же, без слов сообщающий: “Всё хорошо”.

Красный цвет стекал дорожками по щекам, оставляя после себя обычный светло-карий.

— Кенма, — выдохнул Куро. — Кенма.

И прижался щекой к макушке. Выбеленные волосы снова оказались выпачканы кровавыми разводами. Но это было ничего. Ничего страшного.


End file.
